Es un mundo Fraintástico
by Miruru
Summary: Colección de drabbles Frain situados en diferentes universos (tanto canon, como alternativo)
1. Capítulo 01

**Hola, bienvenidos a este cajón desastre. Creo que el título no hace falta que lo explique xD Aquí iré publicando, de manera ocasional, drabbles o cosas que escribo en arrebatos. Historias cortas ya sea dedicadas para alguien, ganadores de un concurso (sólo habrán dos de este tipo por ahora que los subiré hoy), etc. Al inicio os contaré en qué está basado.**

**Este fue un drabble que he escrito a petición de una usuaria que participó en un mini-concurso durante la publicación del fanfic "Como el fuego". **

**Os dejo con el drabble.**

**Miruru**

**Drabble for AnooonimoP**

_Prompt: No creo q Francis se tomara muy bien cuando Antonio se casó con Austria._

* * *

Palabras que nunca esperó que salieran de su boca. Siempre había creído que estaría así para siempre: libre, hiperactivo, jovial, lleno de energía, _disponible_. Sin embargo, no hacía mucho, había escuchado aquella frase y casi podía jurar que por un momento el corazón se le había detenido. Estaban en su casa, tomando vino mientras jugaban al siete y medio, por vigésima vez, centrados en la partida. Entonces, sin levantar la vista de las cartas, con aire casual, España había soltado la bomba.

\- En dos semanas, el viernes, me caso con Austria.

El efecto de las palabras había sido prácticamente el mismo que si hubiera apuñalado con un cuchillo su pecho. La garganta se le quedó repentinamente seca y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de articular alguna respuesta a aquello. Al parecer no le molestó, porque España continuó repartiendo las cartas, como si nada.

\- Vamos a hacer un evento muy sencillo. En realidad es sólo para firmar papeles, que nuestros reyes hagan el paripé y esas cosas. Pero bueno, nos harán falta testigos y demás. No te obligo a venir pero, si estuvieras, me haría ilusión.

Desde entonces había vivido pensando que aquello nunca ocurriría, que una mañana se despertaría y le llegarían noticias de que la locura se había cancelado. No era posible que Antonio, que siempre había estado con él, con el que siempre había compartido muchas cosas, ahora de repente encontrara otra persona. ¿Austria? ¿Por qué él? Era ese tipo de persona que sólo haría que cortarle las alas a Antonio, el cual era un alma libre. Sin embargo, el día de la boda llegó antes de lo esperado y, aunque podía recordar a su amigo del alma diciéndole que le haría ilusión que estuviera allí el día de su matrimonio, Francia fue incapaz de hacer el viaje.

La gente del servicio hacía días que susurraba a sus espaldas, que se quejaban del mal humor que su señor acarreaba y se preguntaban qué señorita le habría dado calabazas esta vez a la joven nación gala.

Lo que no sabían era que en la mente de su amo, el cual oteaba el horizonte, sólo había un pensamiento que le reconcomía por dentro, que le consumía hasta extremos que le asustaban.

Y es que, mientras Francia estaba en esa casa gris y cada vez más oscura, en otro lugar, en otra habitación, España se estaba casando con otro hombre. Sus puños se apretaron, a los lados de su propio cuerpo, y los dientes se encontraron en un gesto de rabia contenida. El país del amor descubrió entonces que podía ser un ser celoso y que, con tal de obtener la atención de España, sería capaz de remover cielo, tierra y mar, de conquistar territorios, de derrotar a su estúpido marido y a él mismo de ser necesario.

_Si él no le tenía, no iba a dejar que nadie lo hiciera._


	2. Capítulo 02

**Otro regalo por resultar ganadora del concurso en el fanfic anteriormente mencionado.**

**Para: Perezosa Llorona (Guest)**

_Prompt: Quiero ver la boda de Francis y Toño (del fic "Como el fuego")_

* * *

En general no se sentía nervioso, sólo tenía muchas cosas que comprobar antes de caminar por la alfombra. No sería un oficio religioso, pero al menos habían intentado montar una ceremonia similar al que cualquier otra pareja pudiera tener. Sin embargo, cuando estiraba las manos para coger algo y veía que le temblaban, entonces era consciente de que estaba bastante nervioso. Notó los calcetines bajados y se agachó para poder ponerlos a la altura ideal. No le pasó desapercibida la quemadura que había en una de las piernas y que, por mucho tiempo que había pasado desde que se la había hecho, no había desaparecido por completo. Era similar a la que su novio tenía en la espalda, y de la cual de vez en cuando presumía con orgullo. No obstante, a Francis le producía un hueco en el estómago cuando, intimando, tocaba aquella herida sanada pero que no desaparecería nunca por completo. Si la tenía era porque le había salvado.

Así pues, para pasar los nervios, creyó que lo mejor era satisfacer su curiosidad y ver cómo se veía el que en poco iba a convertirse en su marido. Se escabulló por el pasillo cuando nadie pasaba y se fue hacia la habitación de aquel hotel en la que sabía que Antonio se estaba preparando. Lentamente abrió la puerta y se coló en la estancia. El hispano se encontraba delante del espejo, intentando colocarse la corbata decentemente. El traje beige le sentaba de vicio y menos mal que le hizo caso cuando le dijo que se comprara un pantalón que no le fuera demasiado ancho.

\- ¿Sabes que trae mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda? -dijo de repente Antonio, mirando hacia atrás utilizando el espejo que había frente a él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has dado cuenta?

\- Desde hace un rato. La puerta ha hecho ruido, por mucho que te has esforzado en disimularlo. -añadió el español y rió un poco, imaginándole tratando la puerta como si fuera a hacerse añicos si la forzaba.

El rubio anduvo hasta ponerse a la espalda del que en pocos minutos sería su esposo y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura, atrayéndole hasta su cuerpo. No hubiera imaginado que acabaría casado con el que había sido su amigo desde la infancia prácticamente. Empezaba a creer en el hilo rojo del destino y cogió una de las manos de Antonio, levantándola para verla. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de divisar el susodicho hilo. Aún así, la atrajo hasta su boca y besó el meñique, donde se supone que estaba atado.

\- ¿Estás preparado para casarte conmigo? ¿No vas a salir corriendo~?

\- Esa debería de ser mi pregunta. Te recuerdo que el que se había resistido en un principio eras tú, que antes del incendio la idea te parecía hasta tonta. -replicó Antonio, sonriente al ver que su prometido volvía de nuevo a besar su meñique. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Era una nueva manía a la que tendría que acostumbrarse?

\- No voy a huir de ti, Antonio. -afirmó Francis, dejando ir su mano y moviéndose hasta estar delante de él. Hizo una reverencia, cortés, y le miró sonriente- Te espero en el altar, no llegues tarde a nuestra cita.

\- Puede que para las otras haya sido un desastre, pero para esta me tendrás más puntual que nunca.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Para: Maruy-chan porque me ha dedicado un oneshot adorable que ha hecho que me anime a escribir esto, que ya me rondaba desde hacía unos días por la cabeza.**

* * *

— Por enésima vez ya en lo que va de diciembre, España, no pienso decírtelo.

La nación gala, que se encontraba sentada en su sillón favorito, a medias de la lectura de uno de los bestsellers del año, empezaba ya a estar cansada de ese hombre que se había apalancado a su lado, con las rodillas en el suelo y los brazos apoyados en el reposabrazos izquierdo del mueble.

El drama de Francis se remontaba a hacía unas cuantas semanas. Los dos se habían encontrado en la residencia de Francia en París, por cuestión de trabajo, el cual habían despachado lo antes posible para poderse echar en los sofás a beber y hablar de tonterías. Hacía ya un tiempo que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad, aunque aún no habían definido qué era ni habían hablado de ello en profundidad.

Lo que estaba claro era que existía, de una forma u otra.

Los reencuentros eran complicados y siempre parecía que entre ellos había ese fino muro de hielo que enfriaba su relación y la volvía a reducir a términos amistosos. Lo bueno era que, después de rato charlando, España se acercaba a Francia y le entregaba gestos cariñosos que dos buenos amigos seguro que no compartirían.

Así pues, dos semanas atrás, acabaron ambos echados en el mismo sofá, bebiendo de una botella. Francis estaba tumbado bocarriba, mirando al techo y Antonio, que no tenía tanto espacio sobre el que descansar, se acurrucó parte en el espacio entre el respaldo y el asiento y parte sobre el cuerpo del francés, que pronto había acudido al rescate y había rodeado la cintura de su compañero.

Ahí, en el estado de bienestar que la embriaguez provoca, Antonio había tenido la brillante idea de que se hicieran un regalo este año. No sería la primera vez que lo hacían, pero España había especificado claramente que sería un regalo que se harían para celebrar que era navidad y que estaban bien, juntos. De su boca no salió la palabra novios pero, de alguna manera, Francia tenía el presentimiento de que eso mismo era lo que significaba.

¡Pero quién le iba a decir que esto acabaría convirtiéndose en una pesadilla...! A cada rato, cuando menos lo esperaba, España demostraba el comportamiento y el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño que no sabe bien que la navidad no tiene nada de mágico. En el momento en que pensaba que estaba desprevenido, lanzaba la pregunta de rigor: "¿Qué me has comprado?"

Al principio le parecía adorable, pero después de alrededor de cientos de intentos Francia estaba empezando a perder ya la paciencia. Ladeó la mirada para observar la mitad de la cara que asomaba del rostro de Antonio y sus manos apoyadas sobre el tapizado. Tenía esa expresión que ya sabía cuándo usar porque le conseguía lo que quería. Suspiró, derrotado.

— No utilices esa mirada conmigo; no te va a funcionar esta vez.

— ¡Pero si no es mi culpa! —se quejó España después de resoplar. Se encaramó un trecho al sofá y dejó que su torso quedara sobre el regazo del rubio, que se apresuró a alzar el libro antes de que se echara, para que no lo aplastara bajo su peso—. Te recuerdo que no fui yo el que insistió en que su regalo era perfecto, que me iba a encantar y que te iba a adorar por ello.

— Que yo alimente tu entusiasmo no significa que tú tengas la potestad para ir interrogándome cada diez minutos —respondió Francia y, acto seguido, bajó los brazos y los apoyó en la espalda de Antonio, dispuesto a seguir leyendo usándole como soporte.

— Al inicio te dije que quería un montón de cosas... —murmuró ahogadamente puesto que su mejilla estaba aplastada contra el otro reposabrazos mientras le observaba de reojo—. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

— Como sigas pensando, al final te va a salir humo de la cabeza. Ya que estás ahí, podrías aprovechar para hacer otras cosas más interesantes~

— Sigue hablando y quizás te la agarre de tal manera que ya no te va a parecer nada interesante —dijo Antonio sonriendo de manera pasivo agresiva.

— España es un soso, no quiero ser como él cuando crezca~

Se produjo un silencio de unos segundos durante los cuales Francis, ilusamente, pensó que por fin tendría la paz que necesitaba para continuar con la lectura.

— ¿Me has comprado un perro? —le dijo de repente, dándose la vuelta de manera peligrosa para las regiones vitales del francés, que se quedó tenso e intentó aplastarse como podía contra el sillón para evitar cualquier daño. Estupendo, ahora sí que tenía su trasero sobre su regazo. Como se moviera mucho, Francia no respondía de sus actos.

— No te lo voy a decir, ¿es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo? —le reprendió Francis, cubriendo con el libro la cara de Antonio, que ya volvía a mostrar la decepción.

Después de restregarlo un poco, apartó el volumen y vio su flequillo despeinado y el ceño fruncido, por lo que rodeó su cintura y se inclinó para darle un beso. Las manos de Antonio se posaron en las mejillas de su compañero y cuando se apartaron permanecieron con las frentes juntas.

— Porque un perro me haría muchísima ilusión.

Francis estuvo examinando inexpresivo la relajada tez del hombre sobre él y, sin previo aviso, se echó a reír. Llevó una mano a su frente al mismo tiempo que se apartaba y dejaba que su cabeza se apoyara contra el respaldo del sillón.

— Eres incorregible e incansable, ¿lo sabías? —murmuró Francia tratando de sosegarse después del ataque de risa.

Antonio se vio contagiado por ese sonido armonioso que provenía de la garganta del rubio. Se elevó, apoyándose en el sillón, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y se movió para quedar sentado sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se acercó y rozó con su nariz la del francés, que de nuevo estaba aferrado a su cintura como si fuera lo único que le atara al mundo terrenal.

— ¿Y no es precisamente por eso que te gusto?

— Puede ser.

Esta vez el que tomó la iniciativa de unir sus labios fue España, en un contacto suave, cálido y familiar. La mano derecha de Francis subió por su espalda, palpándola, redescubriéndola después de ese largo periodo en el que habían estado separados. Antonio estableció cierta distancia entre ellos, la suficiente para poder hablar sin estar lejos.

— No estarás pensando en regalarme alguna puercada, ¿verdad? Algo como un conjunto de consoladores, o bolas chinas, o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en un susurro. La idea le había venido a la cabeza de repente, como caída del cielo y, para qué negarlo, la veía plausible.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por quién me tomas? Te recuerdo que soy la nación del amor, Antonio. Si piensas que, en unas fechas tan señaladas como éstas voy a regalarte algo tan ordinario es que no me conoces en absoluto —dijo ofendido, ladeando el rostro hacia la derecha, como si quisiera evitar más muestras de afecto.

Antonio hizo una mueca de preocupación y arrepentimiento y, con mimo y cuidado, tomó sus mejillas en sus manos y le guió hasta que le estuvo mirando. El hispano sonrió resignado y le dio un corto beso que, sin lugar a dudas, relajó las facciones de su vecino francés.

— Perdóname, no quería ofenderte. Seguro que tu regalo me encantará y que no tendrá nada que ver con juguetes sexuales. He sido un idiota.

— Lo has sido —contestó Francis, haciéndose el duro a pesar de que ya no estaba enfadado con él.

— Anda, no me hagas suplicarte... —le pidió España, que ahora le dejaba besos por el cuello, en actitud cariñosa que, en él, no era usual a esas alturas. Francia se quedaba desarmado cuando ese comportamiento se manifestaba de repente—. Ya te he dicho que estoy muy arrepentido.

Si seguía haciéndose el duro seguro que lograría enfadarle a él, por lo que le aferró y le empujó hasta dejarle apretado contra su cuerpo, notándole y dejando que él pudiera sentir el suyo propio. Además le dio un beso pasional, acalorado, y en cuanto Antonio entreabrió los labios, sorprendido, aprovechó la oportunidad para adentrar su lengua en la cavidad ajena, buscando a su compañera, que tanto hacía que no saludaba.

Aferró las piernas de Antonio y se levantó lo suficiente para poderse dar la vuelta y echar al español sobre el sillón. El libro se había caído en el hueco que había entre el cojín y el reposabrazos y había desaparecido el peligro inminente de clavárselo en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Acarició la espalda arqueada de España bajo la ropa y le arrancó un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Los labios del francés fueron descendiendo por su cuello y, a medida que se iban presionando contra la piel, él iba hablando.

— Está bien, te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a decir esas tonterías... Es como si yo creyera que vas a regalarme un hurón sólo porque una vez te lo comenté. Sería una estupidez que lo pensara —murmuró contra el cuello de su compañero.

— ¿Un hurón? ¿Pero qué ridiculez es esa? —preguntó Antonio y su respiración se entrecortó al notar la otra mano de Francis, más fría, rozando una de sus nalgas por debajo del pantalón.

— ¿Verdad? Para que me dejaran mi bonito hogar lleno de pelos y otras cosas. Además, son bichos feísimos. No, gracias —le dijo mientras continuaba con esos besos. Movió las manos hacia el frente y empezó a desabrocharle la ropa. Su calma se estaba esfumando; ése podía ser un regalo de navidad anticipado, no le importaba— Como yo sé que tú no me comprarías algo así, confía en que yo también te compraré algo adecuado.

El tema dejó de interesarle a España y fue algo claro cuando éste apoyó la mano en la nuca de Francia y le empujó para besarle con voracidad. Ésta extremidad se deslizó hacia el frente y se unió a su compañera en la tarea de desprenderle de la ropa que cubría el torso. Ya para ambos la conversación se había terminado y pronto sólo podrían pensar en el placer, en el desenfreno y la necesidad de más.

Pero, antes de perderse, casi al mismo tiempo, por la mente de las dos naciones cruzó un pensamiento:

_"Voy a tener que buscar otro regalo para él"_

* * *

_**Prompt (por si no ha quedado claro XD): Antonio y Francis se equivocan al elegir el regalo navideño para el otro pero, aún así, se conocen tanto que, de manera inconsciente, saben a la perfección qué les escogería el otro**__._


	4. Capítulo 04

**Este es un drabble (one-shot, lo que sea) que escribí para una amiga en San Valentín owo Las cursivas son textos hablados en francés**

* * *

Hacía exactamente tres meses que le conocía. Llegó a París en un avión que aterrizó a las doce del mediodía en el aeropuerto de Orly. Después de estar meses en el paro por la difícil situación económica en España, no le había quedado más que emigrar a un país del que no conocía tanto como pensaba. No era lo mismo ver fotografías por internet que estar realmente en la capital francesa, escuchando un idioma que no sabía. Como todo el mundo, chapurreaba cuatro palabras, que no es que le fueran a llevar muy lejos el día que quisiera ir a comprar comida al supermercado. Eso lo sabía, pero aún así tenía que quedarse allí si quería ganar lo suficiente para poder comprar lo que le hiciera falta para no morirse de hambre.

La empresa que le había contratado se dedicaba a proveer a otras de ciertos productos. Los más destacados y que mejor se vendían eran unas cápsulas de café que habían ganado bastante renombre en la urbe francesa. Con su patético nivel de francés, era correcto el suponer que Antonio no ostentaba un cargo de renombre en ese lugar, pero no le importaba tener que hacerles las fotocopias a sus superiores o dedicarse a hacer un montón de cálculos estúpidos que le llevaban de cabeza. El primer día de trabajo fue uno de los más complicados y, aunque sus compañeros no es que fueran esquivos y desagradables, tampoco pasaron demasiado rato a su lado, intentando que se acomodara en ese ambiente. Por mucho que lo intentó durante la jornada, Antonio Fernández Carriedo se sentía un extranjero y nada podría cambiar ese hecho. Aunque hiciera el esfuerzo de empezar a conversar con alguien, no pasaba de las dos frases y, al final, desistió, agotado mentalmente.

No quiso ir a comer con sus compañeros y les dijo que había traído algo de casa, lo cual era mentira. Esperó pacientemente en su mesa, mientras intentaba arreglar otro de esos documentos Word que le habían pasado y que no estaba formateado, hasta que sus compañeros fueran regresando, progresivamente, de comer. Sobre las tres abandonó la mesa, fue al comedor que había en la tercera planta del edificio, y que por ese entonces estaba prácticamente desierto, y se hizo con lo poco que quedaba a esas horas para comer. No estaba caliente, no estaba en su mejor estado, pero aún así era comida. Entonces, mientras degustaba ese plato combinado que había vivido días mejores con la vista puesta en su teléfono móvil, notó que alguien se aproximaba a él.

— _¿Está libre el asiento?_ —preguntó una voz suave en francés.

Cuando los ojos de Antonio se elevaron para ver al recién llegado, se encontraron con un hombre rubio, cuyos cabellos le llegaban a la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos eran azules, enmarcados por unas pestañas rubias largas, que se ocultaban tras el vidrio moderadamente grueso de sus gafas de montura negra. Su traje chaqueta, de color gris oscuro, definía la forma de un hombre que seguramente dedicaba horas al gimnasio. No podía ver el resto del atuendo ya que quedaba oculto tras la mesa. Al ver su desconcierto, el hombre le sonrió y señaló la silla. No hacía falta mucho para entender una seña como aquella, así que asintió, le hizo un gesto con la mano y se apresuró a añadir, de manera torpe.

— Por favor, siéntese.

Por dentro se llamó de todo. ¿Español? ¿En serio? Debería empezar a quitarse la manía. Además, ¿para qué se sentaba justo frente a él? El comedor estaba prácticamente desierto, podría encontrar una silla fuera donde fuera, sin necesidad de tener que pedirle a un desconocido si el sitio estaba libre. Sus ojos verdes, que se habían fijado en el plato después de haberle dicho que podía sentarse, se elevaron para encontrarse con que los azules le miraban también. Le dedicó una sonrisa, que dejó al español anonadado, y antes de que pudiera decirle nada —o al menos intentarlo— el rubio extendió su mano hacia él y le habló en un español con marcado acento francés.

— Eres Antonio Fernández, ¿verdad? El chico que ha empezado hoy. Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy y soy el responsable de ventas. Por decirlo de alguna manera, soy tu jefe —comentó desairadamente—. ¿Cómo que estás comiendo solo?

Nada pudo aliviar más el corazón de Antonio, que sentía ya la añoranza de su hogar, de su tierra y su idioma. No le importó que ese hombre fuera su superior, se veía demasiado agradable como para ponerse nervioso. Estuvieron hablando un poco de todo, de su puesto, del primer día y, antes de marcharse para su primera reunión de la tarde, Francis le dedicó una sonrisa cordial y le dijo: "_Courage!_" No sabía francés, pero dedujo que le estaba dando ánimos.

Así fueron pasando los días y posteriormente las semanas. Aunque el idioma se le resistía, era cierto que había empezado a hablar con más soltura que antes y que buscaba la ayuda de su interlocutor para encontrar las palabras que no supiera. Sus compañeros empezaron a hablar más con él, le preguntaban acerca de qué sitios sería mejor visitar en según qué épocas y él hablaba de su tierra y la ensalzaba, añorando su patria por encima de todo. No vio mucho más a ese hombre, Bonnefoy, pero sí se lo encontró en un par de ocasiones en las que, de nuevo, volvió a animarle de aquella manera, volvió a desearle lo mejor. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: en ese ambiente en el que solía sentirse ajeno, extraño, había una persona que le hacía sentirse mejor, le hacía relajarse y pensar que París no era un sitio tan horrible después de todo, y esa persona era Francis Bonnefoy. Si lo pensaba, era ridículo que alguien con quien apenas había intercambiado palabras le hiciera sentir así.

Para bien o para mal, después de aquello, Antonio empezó a mirarle de manera diferente. Cada vez que se lo encontraba o simplemente le veía andar por uno de los pasillos, se le quedaba mirando. Había empezado a apreciar su físico y, con horror, un mes y medio después de haber entrado a trabajar en ese sitio, se dio cuenta de que le atraía. Le tocó resignarse a ello, cada vez que le veía había algo en su interior que se despertaba y el corazón le palpitaba más rápido. Quería tenerle cerca, le intrigaba saber si llevaría perfume y a qué olería, o cómo sería el rozar esa barbita de dos días recortada con la yema de sus dedos. Estaba colgado de un hombre que, posiblemente, había olvidado que existía ya que hacía semanas que no le dirigía ni un escueto hola. Vale, estaba ocupado, pero podría sacar tiempo, ¿no? —No, quizás no—.

Pero el destino era cruel, caprichoso, y en vista de que Antonio quería olvidarle, decidió que lo mejor era hacer que sus caminos se encontraran aún más. Por eso ideó el plan perfecto y movió los hilos para que el trabajo de Francis se inclinara hacia una colaboración más estrecha con los rangos "más bajos" de su departamento. Necesitaban opiniones de todo tipo y de repente sus cuatro compañeros, él incluido, se pasaban el día reunidos con Bonnefoy, lanzando ideas a diestro y siniestro, sin importar lo absurdas que pudieran ser. Francis demostró entonces ser un tipo inteligente, con saber estar y un buen sentido del humor. Siempre se esforzaba, además, en escoger las palabras más sencillas a la hora de expresarse y cuando usaba algunas más complicadas enseguida su mirada azul se posaba en Antonio, buscando la señal que le diera a entender que comprendía todo lo que había dicho. Lejos de ayudar al hispano a que se le pasara la tontería, ese comportamiento le hizo descubrir otra faceta de él que le gustaba. Y llegó febrero y con él se acercaba San Valentín. Fue el tema de conversación recurrente en las dos semanas precursoras al evento y en la cabeza de Fernández se empezaron a construir las ideas más absurdas que nunca hubo tenido hasta el momento.

Así que allí se encontraban, día 14, tres meses después del primer día en el que se habían visto, reunidos discutiendo posibles puntos de mejora de su modelo de negocio. El bolsillo del pantalón de traje que Antonio llevaba parecía pesar una tonelada y era consciente de que el peso real era irrisorio. Se pasó media reunión mirando a Francis de soslayo y cuando la vergüenza se le subía a la cabeza y le cegaba por completo, bajaba la mirada a su propia corbata. Punto extra: últimamente se vestía elegante cuando venía a las reuniones. Esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de qué había propiciado ese cambio.

La reunión terminó, sus compañeros se fueron marchando rápidamente para poder ir a coger un buen sitio en la cantina del edificio y Antonio podía notar en su pecho que el corazón pugnaba por salirse de su sitio. Francis recogía papeles y él le miraba de reojo, pensando de nuevo en cómo iniciar la conversación y dirigirla hacia donde quería. Se levantó de la silla, arrastrándola sin querer en el proceso, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y de éste sacó una pequeña bolsita de plástico, adornada con corazones. Ésta estaba atada en la parte superior por un lazo de color rosa. Acunó la bolsa en su mano derecha y la puso a su espalda. La izquierda se fue a acompañarla y rodeaba la diestra, para asegurarse de que en ningún momento se le caía por los mismos nervios. Se quedó a unos cuantos metros de Francis y carraspeó, para llamar su atención. Sólo iba a darle chocolate, podía interpretarlo como una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que le había ayudado y apoyado hasta el momento. Los ojos azules se alzaron y le enfocaron. Le sonrió, se incorporó y se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

— _¿Estás bien, Antonio? Te he visto nervioso y distraído en la reunión de hoy _—preguntó Francis, preocupado por el hispano.

Éste abrió la boca, tartamudeó un momento y Bonnefoy podría jurar que le había visto sonrojarse de manera progresiva. Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa y entonces el rubio decidió romper el hielo. Estiró su mano derecha, agarró la corbata azul de Antonio y tiró con gentileza de ella hasta tener al español más cerca. Esa mano se alzó, rozó la mejilla de ese sorprendido español, que le miraba con los ojos como platos, y se inclinó para besarle. Puede que aquel fuera un error, pero pondría la mano en el fuego a que no se equivocaba. No por nada Francis había sido testigo de cómo le miraba, de cómo parecía buscarle de manera inconsciente, de la atención que le dedicaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba. En algún momento se dio cuenta de que Antonio ya no le miraba como a un jefe, le miraba como a un hombre, con fascinación además y él había empezado a fijarse en su comportamiento y había ido cayendo preso de él.

Ya desde un principio le había parecido un hombre atractivo, pero había estado dispuesto a dejar todo eso de lado por mantener la profesionalidad. No obstante, desde que había leído el interés en sus ojos, ya poco se había podido resignar. Antonio, atontado por completo después de ese beso, observó sus ojos azules y pudo ver que lo sabía, que entendía todo y se sintió tonto por lo evidente que había sido. Con una tonalidad rojiza adornando sus mejillas, movió los brazos y por fin le ofreció la bolsa con el chocolate que había preparado.

— _Feliz San Valentín, Francis._

FIN


	5. Capítulo 05

**De vez en cuando, me aburro en tumblr y abro buzón para que me propongan drabbles (normalmente no tiene mucho éxito, pero :v ) y mi querida candypyon me hizo esta petición.**

_**2) Give me an AU setting: Magical boys :DDDD**_

* * *

El enemigo que tenían delante era uno de los más poderosos que habían enfrentado y Antonio, con su traje del más puro blanco y detalles en rojo y dorado, no pudo más que esperar atrás, mientras el último compañero peleaba. El traje de éste, azulado y blanco, se manchó de tierra cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Incapaz de aguantar más tiempo esa agonía, Antonio corrió a la vera de su compañero y elevó parte del torso con cuidado. Estaba lleno de heridas y, con los párpados cerrados, su expresión estaba compungida por el dolor.

— Siento… -su frase se quedó a medias, afectado por otra punzada más en uno de los costados, que sangraba profusamente.

— No hagas sobreesfuerzos, Francis. —le rogó el joven de cabellos castaños, cuyo corazón estaba en un puño. Entendía la situación y lo que menos le asustaba, realmente, era la batalla a la que se tendría que enfrentar a continuación

— Siento no haberte podido proteger, Antonio. Debes vivir, por todos nosotros. Debes derrotarlos.

El chico de ojos verdes se encorvó y abrazó a su amigo de toda la vida, ese con el que había crecido y ese junto al que había empezado a luchar contra el mal. Notaba que los ojos se le humedecían.

— No tienes que disculparte, Francis.

El cuerpo de su amigo se sentía flojo y, al apartarse, vio que sus ojos se habían cerrado, sus labios permanecían entreabiertos y en su rostro no había ya ni una pizca de dolor. La mano, herida, descansaba inerte sobre el suelo y, aunque sabía que ese enemigo no iba a concederle mucho más tiempo, Antonio tuvo que detenerse un segundo, horrorizado al saber que, en esa guerra, ahora se había quedado solo.


End file.
